Summary: The Louisiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (LADDL) is fully accredited by AAVLD and a member of FDA's CVM Vet-LIRN and USDA's NAHLN. LADDL is one of four whole genome sequencing laboratories selected by Vet-LIRN to participate in a pilot project using Whole Genome Sequencing (WGS) to monitor antimicrobial resistance in zoonotic pathogens. This work will support FDA's mission of protecting the public health by providing new ways for identifying and tracing pathogens during food-borne outbreaks. The goals of this cooperative agreement are to 1. Increase the testing volume of WGS surveillance samples from infected animals and animal feeds 2. Provide data in a more efficient and timely manner to aid in quickly solving foodborne outbreaks 3. Generate data for building reference databases to aid investigators in identifying cases involved in an outbreak and tracking potential sources of contamination.